Nowadays the belt adjustment and fixation hook is mostly used in a field of products such as tents and pipes for drinking water of backpacks and configured for connecting fabrics to a support rod. Take the use in the tents for example. The belt adjustment and fixation hook is usually called as a tent hook which has a hook portion configured for hooking the support rod. However, the existing belt adjustment and fixation hook can cooperate with the support rod of a certain diameter, i.e., the support rod, of which the diameter is equal to the size of the hook portion of the belt adjustment and fixation hook, because when the diameter of the support rod is bigger, the support rod can not be arranged in the belt adjustment and fixation hook; and when the diameter of the support rod is smaller, the support rod easily moves in the hook portion, and even slides out of the belt adjustment and fixation hook, which leads to unstable connection. In additions, in the existing the belt adjustment and fixation hook, the support rod is only arranged into the hook portion in one direction or from a specific angle, which reduces user experience.
The belt adjustment and fixation hook has further a belt installation frame portion configured for being connected to a belt of products such as tents. The belt passes through the belt installation frame portion, and is fixed by sewing, so that the products such as tents are fixedly connected to the belt adjustment and fixation hook.
However in prior art, the belt installation frame portion doesn't have a structure of opening and closing. Take tents for example. When the belt adjustment and fixation hook is broken and needs be replaced, stitches of the belt of the tents must be taken out to make the belt be separated from the broken belt adjustment and fixation hook, and then the belt of the tents is fixed to a new tent hook again by sewing, which is very complex. In additions, nowadays, the belt of the tents configured for being connected to the belt adjustment and fixation hook is usually fixed below fabrics of waterproof tents by sewing. When the belt adjustment and fixation hook is replaced, in the process of removing stitches and sewing again, the waterproofing and sealing property of the tents is easily broken, which leads to water leakage of the tents. Therefore, as the belt adjustment and fixation hook is broken, it is easily caused that the whole tent is not used again, so that waste phenomena are caused.